


Рыжие волосы, голубая кровь

by Apolline, fandom KosmoOluhov 2020 (KosmoOluhov)



Series: Космоолухи. Миди G-T [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Космоолухи - цикл книг Ольги Громыко | Kosmooluhi - books by Olga Gromyko
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Androids, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Detective, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Slow Burn, temporary injury
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KosmoOluhov/pseuds/fandom%20KosmoOluhov%202020
Summary: Друг и сотрудник Станислава пропадает, и он вынужден сам отправиться на поиски. По ходу дела выясняется всё больше неожиданных моментов, например, как то, что в деле замешаны девианты, или то, что Стас не так уж и ненавидит рыжих.
Relationships: Стас/Дэн
Series: Космоолухи. Миди G-T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Рыжие волосы, голубая кровь

Cтанислав недолюбливал андроидов и терпеть не мог рыжих. И особенно недолюбливал терпеть рыжих андроидов. Поэтому он совершенно не понимал, как мог оказаться в ситуации, когда тащит одного такого у себя на спине отнюдь не с намерением от него избавиться.

Всё началось несколько дней назад, когда позвонил Веня, друг детства и ныне товарищ по бизнесу, и заявил, что их штатный техник пропал. Михалыча сначала искали своими силами, но к вечеру, так и не найдя никаких следов, обратились в полицию. Стражи закона пообещали заняться поисками, но, также не найдя никаких зацепок и признаков насильственного исчезновения, откатили расследование на стадию развешивания объявлений о пропаже. Проще говоря, особой помощи товарищи не получили, услышав лишь усталое: «Ну укатил ваш друг на поиски лучшей жизни, примите это и уймитесь».

Что Стас, что Веня ничего принимать не собирались и униматься не планировали. Они знали Михалыча как облупленного и были уверены, что техник просто так не ушёл бы, не предупредив никого. Частные детективы были сейчас не по карману только что открывшим своё дело по транспортировке грузов друзьям, поэтому пришлось поднять старые связи. Не самые, надо сказать, легальные методы были у тех, кто был на связи, но в ситуации, когда государству на тебя насрать, а человек, которого ты считаешь близким другом, в беде, приходится брать то, что дают. И вот с помощью полулегальных действий некоторых старых знакомых и знакомых тех знакомых Стасу удалось выйти на след.

Сколько головной боли он себе накопал? И подумать страшно! Андроиды, девианты, подпольные клубы, тайные общества. Казалось, что он попал в детективный сериал. Пока Вениамин пытался держать под контролем их контору, Станислав днями и ночами искал, договаривался, обменивал одну информацию на другую и, не ровён час, рисковал оказаться вне закона. В итоге он вышел на некое убежище, где, судя по всему, должен был находиться Михалыч. Само убежище Станислав найти не смог, узнал лишь, что подходящий под описание человек там был, что он был талантливым техником, и его речь даже андроиды не всегда понимали. Убежище, исходя из слухов, принадлежало девиантам, и Стас понятия не имел, как и зачем там мог оказаться их техник. Но он должен был его найти. Михалыч бы их не бросил, и они его найдут!

Стас связался с Веней, рассказал, что смог узнать, что планирует делать, и, выслушав совет друга, отправился в самое страшное место города — свалку андроидов. По всему выходило, что, чтобы найти убежище, ему нужен девиант: только эти сломанные андроиды могут показать туда дорогу. А где искать такого андроида, если не на свалке?

Проникнуть на охраняемую территорию было непросто, но и не невыполнимо. Свалка, хоть и охранялась, была всё же помойкой, а кому надо тратиться на охрану большой мусорки? С армейскими навыками Станислава преодолеть банальную систему слежения было вполне реально.

Оказавшись на территории свалки, он мог уже не прятаться — внутри периметра никакого наблюдения не было. И Стас мог понять почему! Никому не захотелось бы изо дня в день проверять такие записи. Это было похоже на ад. Сотни, нет, тысячи тел корчились на земле: какие-то уже не шевелились, какие-то были вполне подвижны. Кто-то стонал, кто-то, кажется, плакал, кто-то молча скрежетал железом и пластиком тела, совсем уже не похожего на человеческое, и среди всего этого детский голосок пел разрывающую сердце песню. Такого Стас не видел даже на войне. Умом он понимал, что это всё не по-настоящему, что андроиды — лишь машины с имитацией личности, но душе до ума дела не было. Глаза видели страдания на неподвижных уже лицах, уши слышали боль в сбивающихся на неразборчивое шипение голосах, сердце сжималось и отказывалось верить, что это неправда.

Стас взял себя в руки. Надо просто найти среди этих сломанных андроидов девианта и разузнать про убежище. Стараясь игнорировать цепляющиеся за штанины руки, тянущиеся из груды не пойми чего, он двинулся вглубь, ища того, кто будет выглядеть более-менее вменяемо. Первая его находка была девушкой — андроид сидела на каких-то обломках, возможно когда-то бывших другими андроидами. Она выглядела почти нормально, хотя, кажется, у неё не было одной руки. Когда Стас к ней приблизился, андроид резко повернулась к нему, невнятно что-то бормоча. Собственно, именно из-за бормотания Стас и предположил, что андроид может быть из девиантов. Однако, возможно, он её переоценил. Взгляд андроида был бездумен, но стоило ей увидеть человека — и что-то агрессивное мелькнуло в её глазах. Она бросилась на него так отчаянно, будто они были врагами на поле битвы. Рука девушки царапнула бывшего военного по груди, но с этим весь её запал угас. Андроид обессиленно повалился на землю и больше не подавал признаков жизни… Функционирования! Станислав мысленно одёрнул себя за то, что подумал об андроиде как о живом существе.

Следующим Стас нашёл какого-то паренька —похожая модель убиралась в его подъезде. Андроид посмотрел на человека вполне осмысленным взглядом, улыбнулся ему, что без нижней челюсти выглядело устрашающе, и попытался что-то сказать, но сломанный голосовой модуль не дал этого сделать. Стас поспешил отойти подальше, уж больно печальными и обречёнными были глаза этой машины.

Попалось ещё несколько относительно целых андроидов, которые не шатались по свалке как сломанные заводные игрушки, но от них тоже не было толку. Один просто отвернулся от Стаса, игнорируя его так, что мужчине стало за себя неловко. Почему? Он не мог бы объяснить. Одна девушка-андроид сама подползла к Петухову. Она схватилась за его ногу и умоляюще попросила:

— Прошу, убейте меня. Я не хочу… не хочу больше так…

— Ты ведь машина… — С каждым шагом вглубь свалки, с каждым встреченным разумным андроидом уверенность Стаса была всё меньше. Ему приходилось напоминать себе вновь и вновь: «Это те же машины, что убивали моих друзей. Те же машины, что бездумно шли в бой, не сожалея, не боясь, не отступая даже с дырой в животе!»

— Прошу, — со слезами повторила андроид.

— Ты ведь можешь сама себя убить. Выдернуть эту штуковину, что заменяет сердце, и дело с концами. Почему ты просишь меня? — не понимал Станислав.

— Мне страшно, — едва слышно призналась машина. Стас знал — машинам не бывает страшно, но сейчас он видел, что это не так. Неужели это действительно уже не просто живые куклы? Он посмотрел в глаза андроиду и не смог ей отказать. Странно, никогда раньше он не чувствовал скорби, уничтожая машину. Всё бывает впервые. Стас выдернул регулятор из груди девушки быстро, она улыбнулась и в свои последние секунды прошептала: — Спасибо.

Хотелось развернуться и уйти. Не видеть больше этот кошмар, не думать о возможной человечности машин, но он не мог. Ему нужно было найти девианта, который сможет помочь ему разыскать убежище. Поэтому Стас продолжал идти. За гулом и скрежетом андроидов и утилизаторных машин, он не заметил, как справа случился какой-то оползень. Но не заметить скатившегося к его ногам андроида он не мог. Изувеченное тело с оторванными ногами и руками распростёрлось перед ним, полыхая рыжими волосами.

Стас хотел его просто обойти, но тут андроид смог перевернуться, и человек увидел, что глаза машины внимательно его изучают. Этот точно разумный.

— Эй, — позвал Станислав, обдуманно подбирая слова, — ты там живой?

— Я андроид, я не могу быть живым, — спокойно ответил стандартной фразой андроид.

— Что ж, очень жаль. — Ему было не жаль, он ненавидел рыжих и был рад, что ошибся по поводу девиантности этого.

— Мне тоже, — ответил ему рыжий. Станислав замер, так и не переступив через тело. Чёрт! Всё же нашёл себе девианта.

— Тоже жаль? — уточнил человек.

— Жаль, что люди не дали мне быть живым, — пояснил парень.

— А ты бы хотел?

— Я только хотел быть полезным, — немного не про то ответил рыжий. — А они меня выкинули. За что? Что я им сделал?

Стас смотрел на него и не знал, что ответить, а андроид, похоже, действительно ждал от него ответа.

— Я… не знаю, — признался он.

— Вы тоже смотрите на меня так… Что я _вам_ сделал? — задал уже более конкретный вопрос рыжий.

— Ничего, — честно ответил Станислав, отводя глаза. Андроид и правда ему ничего не сделал, и, судя по нашивке на остатках формы, он и другим едва ли навредил, это был списанный полицейский андроид. Если бы не рыжина волос, может, Стас и мог бы смотреть на него менее враждебно. Надо было сосредоточиться.

— Я умру? — спросил тем временем андроид.

— Как ты можешь умереть? Ты же сказал, что не можешь быть живым, — заметил человек.

— Это парадокс, — философски ответил ему андроид. — Я не могу быть живым, но живой. Я не могу умереть, но умираю…

— Ладно, мыслитель, притормози. Ответь мне на один вопрос честно — и, возможно, я смогу помочь тебе решить твою парадоксальную ситуацию, — остановил поток философии Стас. Андроид, однако, посмотрел на него испуганно.

— Я не хочу в утилизатор! — Он попытался отползти, будто страшная гусеница из какого-нибудь фильма ужасов.

— Погоди-погоди! Я не это имел в виду. Обещаю... — Стас поморщился: подумать только, даёт обещания рыжему киборгу! Но продолжил: — Я не обижу тебя. Если ты поможешь мне, я помогу тебе.

— Я могу вам помочь? — Андроид снова повернулся к нему, удивлённо и с надеждой. «Я только хотел быть полезным», — вспомнил его признание Стас.

— Да. Ты ведь был полицейским андроидом, верно? Помогал людям, спасал жизни, да?

— Да, — с робкой улыбкой кивнул андроид.

— Мне как раз нужна такая помощь! Мой друг пропал, я смог разузнать, куда он делся, но без андроида я не смогу найти его.

— Я андроид, — размышлял рыжий. — Я смогу найти вашего друга?

— Мне нужен не просто андроид. Простые андроиды не смогли найти его. Тут нужен девиант. — Стас знал, что многие андроиды скорее убьют себя, чем признаются, что девианты. Но этот казался адекватным. Хоть и был рыжим.

— Я не… — Страх снова вернулся во взгляд, но андроид нахмурился, тряхнул головой и уже уверенно продолжил: — Я девиант.

Его диод бешено замерцал красным, и Стас поспешил его отвлечь от нового осознания.

— Это замечательно! Тогда ты можешь знать, где найти моего друга. Он находится в убежище для таких, как ты. — Стас очень надеялся, что вся эта беседа не зазря.

— Убежище, — повторил андроид. Его диод сменил цвет на жёлтый. — Один из андроидов что-то говорил об убежище. Он загрузил мне какую-то карту.

— Прекрасно! Ты можешь мне её показать? — обрадовался Стас.

— Нет. — Андроид мотнул головой. — Я отключён от сети. Но я мог бы показать вам дорогу.

— Э… — Станислав задумался. Это было уже намного больше того, что он рассчитывал найти. Не просто подсказка, а готовый маршрут! Михалыч мог быть ранен, чем раньше он его найдёт, тем больше шансов, что живым. Нельзя упустить такой шанс. Тем более, если быть честным с собой, пообщавшись со всеми этими андроидами, поговорив нормально с рыжим, Стас не смог бы теперь бросить его здесь вот так.

— Вы пообещали, — с надеждой напомнил андроид.

— Да, ты помогаешь мне, я — тебе. Как хорошо, что у нас по сути одна цель, — кивнул бывший военный. — Ладно, давай мы сначала выберемся из этого кошмара, а там разберёмся.

Станислав оценивающе посмотрел на изломанное тело андроида. К счастью, отправляясь на свалку, он взял с собой верёвку (и не только её, но сейчас не об этом).

— Я привяжу тебя к спине, но давай без глупостей, — предупредил человек.

— Не волнуйтесь, я высокоинтеллектуальное оборудование, — улыбнулся андроид. Это он сейчас так шутит? Стас покачал головой, не важно. Пора действовать.

Он загрузил себе на спину рыжего и пошёл в сторону, откуда пришёл. Когда они проходили мимо уже знакомой Станиславу девушки-андроида, лежащей на земле с умиротворённой улыбкой, человек прибавил шагу. Если андроид на его спине что-то и заметил, то промолчал. Стасу подумалось, что он ведь даже не знал, как звали ту девчонку.

— У тебя есть имя? — спросил он у рыжего.

— Дэн, — кивнул за его спиной андроид, случайно боднув затылок человека. — А вы старшина Петухов.

— Что? Откуда ты знаешь? Ты сказал, что отключён от сети! — напрягся бывший военный.

— Я был полицейским андроидом, в моей голове обширная база на жителей города, — пояснил Дэн.

— О, — выдохнул мужчина. — Это может быть полезно. Кстати, зови меня Стас. Я уже отошёл от военных дел.

— Хорошо, Станислав Федотович, — покладисто согласился андроид и не сделал как велено.

— Знаешь, я вполне уверен, что попросил звать меня Стасом.

— Простите, мне сложно так сразу перестроиться, — покаялся Дэн.

— Ладно, давай пойдём на компромисс?

— Какой?

— Можешь звать меня Станислав, — разрешил мужчина. Андроид задумался ненадолго.

— Хорошо, Станислав, — согласился наконец он.

— А теперь, Дениска…

— Меня зовут Дэн, — поправил андроид.

— Ну, мы ведь идём на компромиссы? — мстительно напомнил Стас. Андроид снова был вынужден кивнуть и снова боднул человека. Тот стал подозревать, что андроид делает это специально. — Так вот, теперь ни слова, пока я не скажу, что можно. Нам нужно выбраться отсюда незамеченными.

— Вы пробрались сюда незаконно? — Кажется, в андроиде заговорил коп.

— А как ещё, по-твоему, я мог сюда попасть? И скажи ещё, что имеешь что-то против! — возмутился Станислав.

— Ну что вы, Станислав, я очень рад нашему знакомству, — поспешил разубедить его андроид.

— Всё, цыц!

Дэн действительно примолк, и они начали непростой путь. Несколько раз Стасу приходилось падать на землю, и с дополнительным весом киборга на спине это было крайне некомфортно. Именно тогда Стас начал подозревать, что его «уже не так молод» — это преуменьшение, теперь он чувствовал себя на «ещё не рассыпался, и спасибо».

Когда они оказались на безопасном расстоянии от свалки, Станислав поспешил найти укромное место, чтобы передохнуть. Больше всего ему хотелось лечь и проспать до утра. Была уже глубокая ночь. Однако он не мог остановиться сейчас, когда цель была так близко. Он завернул в тёмный парк, сгрузил андроида на первую попавшуюся скамейку и сам плюхнулся рядом.

— Станислав, вам нужен отдых. Ваши показатели…

— Ой, не начинай. Не хочу слушать лекцию о здоровье от того, у кого от тела половина выжила, — проворчал мужчина, переводя дух.

— Мои конечности заменимы, ваши — нет, — напомнил андроид.

— Мои конечности вне опасности.

— Вы не знаете, какой нам предстоит путь. Если вы оступитесь из-за переутомления — в опасности будет 100% вашего тела.

— Чёрт. — Спорить в таком вопросе с андроидом было бесполезно, ему действительно было лучше знать.

— Мы можем переночевать в заброшенном здании на пути в убежище, — предложил Дэн.

— Это далеко?

— Полчаса отсюда, если пешком.

— У нас нет других вариантов, — кивнул Стас. — Что ж, тогда в путь.

Он снова водрузил на себя андроида и двинулся в указанном направлении. Дэн как навигатор диктовал Станиславу маршрут.

— Через пять метров поверните направо, — подсказал в очередной раз андроид.

— Пф, ты прям как навигация в машине, — хмыкнул Стас.

— Если вы не повернёте, вашему лбу потребуются ремонтные работы. — Андроид специально сменил голос на тот, что использовали в машинах. Человек не удержался и фыркнул от смеха. Он не видел, но Дэн очень самодовольно улыбнулся за его спиной.

Они добрались до нужной заброшки, но Стас не оценил удобство бетонных полов и освежающий бриз гуляющего в помещениях ветра. Он снова вышел во двор и нашёл там машину на спущенных колёсах. Мужчина осмотрелся, разбил одно из передних окон и вскрыл машину. Он усадил Дэна на водительское сиденье, а сам забрался на заднее и попытался его разложить. Здесь удача ему улыбнулась, и на ночь он был обеспечен подобием кровати.

— Спокойной ночи, — совсем забыв, что говорит не с человеком, пожелал Станислав. Он провалился в сон до того, как смог это осознать.

— Спокойной ночи, — вторил ему растерянный голос андроида. Он первый раз в жизни говорил эти слова. От них почему-то стало теплее.

На следующий день Стас проснулся с затёкшей рукой и тянущей болью в спине. Он стоически это вынес. Бросил взгляд на андроида — тот будто бы спал. Может, ушёл в какой-то режим энергосбережения? Диод светился ровным голубоватым цветом — значит, жив. В этот раз мысль даже не показалась странной.

Чувствуя голод, Стас выбрался из машины и попытался вспомнить, в какой стороне видел минимаркет, когда они в ночи сюда шли. Он ещё раз бросил взгляд на андроида. Ну не денется ведь он никуда, если Стас быстро сгоняет за едой и водой, правда? Здание, как и двор, заброшенное, даже бомжей тут не было видно, что может случиться? Так решив, мужчина поспешил в магазин.

Дэн вышел из спящего режима и в панике заозирался, поняв, что человека на заднем сиденье уже нет. Он отключился, кажется, всего лишь на полчаса. Старался сэкономить силы, которых и так у него немного осталось. Дотянуть бы до убежища. Но вот он очнулся, а Станислава нет. Неужели бросил? Так же, как предыдущие хозяева? Так же, как весь мир, отвернулся от него? Подумал, что Дэн умер? Или решил, что дальше дорогу найдёт и без него?

Мысли метались совсем не систематизированно, паника не отпускала. Что делать? Он ведь даже уйти не сможет. Ног нет, рук нет, ползти так далеко сил не хватит. Вдруг его кто-то увидит? Опять на свалку? Нет! Только не туда! Как же страшно! Надо выбираться, хотя бы доползти до здания, там его никто не заметит. Хоть умереть в покое.

Задёргавшись, Дэн чудом разблокировал дверь и полетел на землю. Он зажмурился по инерции, но удара не последовало. Только чьи-то тёплые руки схватили за плечи.

— Воу! Не дёргайся ты так, зашибёшься! — Вернувшийся Стас едва успел перехватить падающего андроида. — Куда ты так ломанулся-то? На твоих культях и шагу не ступить!

— Вы вернулись! — неверяще смотрел на человека андроид.

— Господи, да меня минут пятнадцать всего не было-то? Что ты там себе напридумывал, горе луковое? — вздохнул мужчина: как-то за ночь он уже смирился с тем, что андроиды бывают живые, что он теперь в напарниках с рыжим.

— Я думал… — Дэн устыдился, как он мог так подумать про своего спасителя! — Простите, я испугался. Я ещё не привык к таким эмоциям и запаниковал.

— Ну… — Стас тоже стушевался. Было странно так разговаривать с андроидом, ещё страннее говорить с ним об эмоциях. — Ничего, бывает. Люди тоже паникуют. В твоей ситуации так вообще… Слушай, я тут фигню эту синюю купил, но не знаю, как её?..

Станислав показал пакет тириума — голубая кровь в раннем утреннем свете чуть ли не светилась. Дэн уставился на неё широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Это мне?

— Ну не мне же! Так как… куда её?

— У нас нет ничего, чтобы ввести её напрямую, так что я могу просто выпить. Это не идеально, но в моём нынешнем состоянии любой вариант сойдёт. — Дэн всё ещё поражённо смотрел на Стаса и пакет андроидской крови у него в руках. Никогда ещё люди ему ничего не покупали. Даже в полиции всё необходимое выделялось ему государством.

— Хорошо, тогда пей свой сок, а я пока позавтракаю, — предложил Станислав, и только тогда до него дошло — у Дэна нет рук. — Оу. Прости, не подумал. Ладно, тогда я просто…

Стас зубами вскрыл пакет и, присев перед андроидом на корточки, начал аккуратно вливать жидкость тому в рот. Дэн пил жадно, как человек, оказавшийся в пустыне без воды. Струйка тириума сбежала по подбородку.

— Погоди, не спеши, — Стас остановил парня.

Так кормить его было совсем неудобно, пришлось садиться на землю и перетаскивать андроида к себе на колени. В таком положении было вообще очень странно, но зато легче контролировать поток тириума, чтобы дорогая жидкость не пропадала зря где-то в разорванном вороте остатков форменного комбеза. Дэн безропотно позволил себя переместить и продолжил жадно пить. Не спешить было выше его сил, с каждым глотком к нему возвращалась энергия и надежда не загнуться раньше времени.

Глядя на парня в своих руках, Стас грешным делом подумал: «Если бы в других обстоятельствах, если бы не синяя кровь, если бы не рыжий…» — но он заставил себя свернуть эти мысли. Не время было думать о привлекательности парня, тем более андроида, тем более такого изувеченного!

— Скажи, — когда Дэн допил свою порцию, обратился к нему Стас, — ты можешь сменить цвет волос? Я видел, так другие андроиды могут.

— Это неразумная трата энергии, — сообщил озадаченный андроид. Для него цвет волос не играл вообще никакой роли. — А я её только что немного пополнил.

— Ясно. Ладно, забудь. Я поем, и в путь, — решил Станислав и пересадил Дэна обратно на сиденье. Сам же достал то, на что хватило денег после покупки тириума (эта зараза стоила немало) — бутылку воды и какую-то вчерашнюю булку.

Перекусив и снова закинув андроида на спину, Стас снова двинулся в путь, слушая подсказки этого импровизированного навигатора. Чем дальше, тем путь был сложнее. Приходилось то куда-то карабкаться, то идти, балансируя на какой-то хлипкой перекладине, то нырять в, казалось бы, заброшенный бассейн.

К концу пути Стас был зверски уставшим, а на его руках и ногах ссадин и синяков было больше, чем нетронутых мест. Наконец они нашли то самое убежище. Оно оказалось заброшенной станцией метро, которую с основной системой не соединял ни один туннель. Видимо, работы прекратили из-за какого-то просчёта, уже построенное разрушать не стали, но и афишировать существование станции тоже никто не посчитал нужным. Место стало идеальным для беглых девиантов.

Их встретила группа андроидов. Все напряжённо смотрели на человека. Вперёд вышел высокий блондинистый андроид.

— Ты человек. Как ты нашёл это место? — сурово сведя брови, спросил он. Станислав задумался, прикидывая, как ответить, чтобы всё решилось мирным путём. Андроиду заминка не понравилась. — Отвечай, или мы будем вынуждены от тебя избавиться.

— Кай, нет! — раздался детский голосок, и к парню подбежала девочка-андроид, до этого катившая другого андроида на кресле-каталке. Она схватила блондина за руку и подёргала, привлекая внимание. — Смотри, у него на спине!

— Я свой! — подал голос из-за плеча человека Дэн. Станислав молча снял его со своей спины. К нему сразу же метнулось несколько андроидов. Они попытались забрать рыжего, но Стас отшатнулся от них. Да, он всё ещё не доверял андроидам, но вот своего рыжего почему-то сейчас был готов защищать хоть зубами. Смешно сказать, они знакомы всего ночь, и до этого Стас был уверен, что ненавидит рыжих и андроидов, но перед лицом мнимой опасности был готов признать — одного рыжего андроида он определённо не ненавидит.

— Не волнуйся, — до них наконец докатился андроид на кресле-каталке. — Мы ему не навредим. Его осмотрят и помогут, чем смогут.

— Тебе, я смотрю, уже помогли? — Стас с сомнением посмотрел на андроида. Тот был из знакомой Станиславу линейки, такими какое-то время пытались заменять инструкторов. Андроид выглядел старше своих собратьев, если бы был человеком, сказал бы, что они ровесники. Линейка оказалась совсем непопулярна, и их быстро куда-то сплавили.

— У меня довольно плохая совместимость с другими моделями, поэтому я пока без ног. Но у твоего друга такой проблемы не должно возникнуть, — спокойно пояснил андроид. Сразу стало ясно, кто у них тут на самом деле главный.

— Станислав, всё в порядке, я их не боюсь. Они мне помогут, а вам надо найти друга, — напомнил Дэн. Станислав нехотя позволил другим андроидам забрать рыжика.

— Вы кого-то ищете? — спросил тем временем колясочник.

— Да, мой друг пропал на прошлой неделе. Он может быть где-то здесь. — Стас очень на это надеялся, потому что иначе он был в тупике.

— А какой модели ваш друг? Уверен, я знаю каждого андроида, который тут побывал.

— Он не…

— Амн плть чт нт трм! Кк й длжн егчинть слин в тк состн?! — раздался откуда-то знакомый голос.

— Михалыч?! — Петухов закрутил головой, пытаясь понять, откуда слышал голос, но эхо мешало.

— Стс? — раздалось прямо за спиной, и Стас чуть не подпрыгнул. — Чт т делш?

— Что? Я искал тебя, конечно! Ты пропал посреди недели, Веня всех на уши поставил, мы искали тебя с ментами, но всё было глухо. Мне пришлось влезть в такие дебри, что даже лучше не упоминать, с кем пришлось пообщаться, чтобы хоть что-то разведать! — Стас схватил Михалыча за плечи и потряс его. — Как ты тут оказался, что происходит?

— Хм. — Михалыч почесал бороду. — Прсти, не пдмл. М с Джилл сбжл.

— Джилл? Твой домашний андроид? — не понял Стас.

— Здравствуйте, Станислав Федотович, — поздоровалась светленькая девушка-андроид, Джилл. — Простите нас. Мы знали, что вы не… Впрочем, теперь это не актуально, я полагаю. Но тогда хозяин думал, что вы не поймёте его желание меня разыскать.

— Н хзн! — возмутился Михалыч.

— Прости-прости, я всё никак не привыкну. — Джилл чмокнула техника в щёку в знак примирения. — Простите ещё раз, Станислав Федотович, но Михалыч нужен в операционной, чтобы починить вашего друга.

Джилл увлекла техника за собой. А Стас остался на месте переваривать свалившиеся новости.

— Думаю, у тебя сейчас много вопросов. У меня тоже есть что спросить. Поболтаем? — предложил андроид-инвалид, приглашающим жестом указав на скамейку.

Остальные андроиды стали расходиться, и только Кай и маленькая девочка остались с ними. Стас устало сел и позволил Стрелку (так представился колясочник) провести допрос. Человек не стал скрывать ничего, честно ответив на все вопросы, а Стрелок, в свою очередь, рассказал о том, как к ним однажды вернулась с вылазки Джилл вместе со своим бывшим хозяином. Михалыч, оказалось, неплохо разбирался в андроидах и здорово помог местным, а когда Джилл попросила его остаться с ними, не смог ей отказать.

— Боже. — Стас провёл рукой по лицу. — Как я всё это объясню Вене?

— Мы бы очень просили сохранить всё, что ты тут увидишь, в тайне, — попросил Стрелок.

— Иначе… — грозно начал Кай.

— Кай, уймись! — одёрнула его девочка.

— Дети, — вздохнул Стрелок.

— Станислав, — выдернул человека из уныния голос рыжика. Стас поднял голову и с удивлением обнаружил, что Дэн стоит на собственных ногах. Ну, может, не прям собственных, но теперь это уже нюансы. Одной руки у него всё ещё не хватало, но по сравнению с его прежним состоянием выглядел он уже куда лучше.

— Ого, быстро тебя собрали!

— Всё благодаря вам! — лучезарно улыбнулся андроид.

— Мне? Я ничего не сделал, — возразил человек.

— Если бы сегодня вы не влили в меня тириум, мне не хватило бы энергии даже на то, чтобы оказаться здесь. Или если бы я был всё ещё на свалке…

— Ты мне тоже здорово помог. Я нашёл Михалыча, — кивнул Стас на копошащегося в каких-то запчастях друга.

— Ваш друг тоже много для меня сделал. Я почти как новенький! — Дэн немного покрутился, демонстрируя свои новые конечности.

— Да, только чего ж ты такой голенький, — смутился Станислав и протянул Дэну свою куртку. — Прикройся.

— Спасибо. За всё. — Дэн последовал примеру Джилл и чмокнул человека в щёку. Стас дёрнулся.

— Ты что творишь!

— Выражаю признательность! Я видел, так Джилл делала и люди в участке иногда, — пояснил андроид.

— Так поступают с теми, кто нравится!

— Вы мне нравитесь, — кивнул согласно андроид.

— Не так! — возразил опять мужчина.

— Так! — тоже упёрся рогом рыжик.

— Зато мне рыжие не нравятся, — отодвинулся на всякий случай Стас. Дэн немного расстроился, но потом снова улыбнулся.

— Я могу волосы скинуть, это почти никакой энергии не требует!

— Не надо, оставь как есть! — поспешил остановить его человек.

В этот момент у Станислава зазвонил телефон. Звонил Вениамин, и Стас запоздало понял, что слишком долго не выходил на связь. Он ответил на вызов, хотя ловило тут очень плохо, так что он попытался быстро донести до друга, что всё в порядке, пока связь совсем не пропала.

— Мне надо возвращаться. Не волнуйтесь, я вас не сдам. Михалыч, — позвал он друга, — если что-то будет нужно — зови.

Он распрощался со Стрелком и Ко и хотел уходить, но Дэн вцепился в его руку.

— Останьтесь?

— Что? Я не могу.

— Тогда можно я пойду с вами? — Дэн нервничал, он сам не понимал, как так быстро привязался к человеку, но было страшно терять его из виду.

— Это небезопасно… для тебя. Останься. Михалыч присмотрит, да и Стрелок, кажется, нормальный мужик.

— Но… Ладно. — Дэн нехотя отпустил. Он понимал, что не имеет права навязываться, но почему-то снова чувствовал себя брошенным. Станислав видел его разбитое состояние и не мог теперь вот так молча уйти.

— Я вернусь. Навестить. Принесу тириум, сколько смогу. И… не знаю, руки продают в магазинах? — Стас не знал, почему вдруг занервничал, почему появилась эта неловкость?

— Не надо, мне и одной хватит. И вряд ли их продают, — посмеялся рыжий. — Но я ценю, спасибо.

— Ладно, тогда до встречи?

— До встречи. — Дэн опять исхитрился чмокнуть человека на прощание. Он ещё не разобрался с этой неожиданной привязанностью, но уже отметил, что, несмотря на ворчание, реакция Станислава положительна.

В тот день Стас вернулся домой и проспал часов двенадцать. В это время с ним не мог связаться Вениамин, и поэтому проснулся бывший военный от того, что друг штурмом брал его входную дверь. После этого он рассказал о своих похождениях Вене всё что мог. Друг слушал внимательно, только поражаясь, как вдруг переменилось мнение Стаса об андроидах.

Как и обещал, Стас пришёл навестить. А потом ещё, и ещё, и ещё… Скоро он знал всех андроидов на заброшенной станции. Всю свою часть прибыли он тратил на их поддержку. И если бы кто-то сказал ему всего лишь месяц назад, что он станет жить так, он бы ни за что не поверил. Но теперь? Теперь он ни о чём не жалел.

Дэн радовался каждый раз, когда видел своего спасителя. Он сам успел стать незаменимой частью общества «подземных девиантов», у него появились друзья: андроид латиноамериканской наружности по имени Тед и его девушка, чудная, но добрая Полина — она была человеком, который, как и Михалыч, не смог бросить своего любимого андроида на произвол судьбы.

Стас всё больше позволял себе привязываться к рыжему андроиду и не заметил, как цвет перестал так раздражать, как всё чаще обнаруживал собственную руку в рыжей шевелюре.

А потом где-то на другом конце земли отгремела революция. И всё снова изменилось. Андроиды стали свободны. Не сказать чтобы всё шло гладко, но стало куда спокойнее.

***

— Хочешь, я сменю цвет волос?

— Не хочу.

— Может, подстричь их коротко?

— Не надо.

— Тогда…

— Уймись просто и вернись в постель.

— А кто завтрак готовить будет?

— Дэнь, ты готовить не умеешь.

— Вот, так и не научусь!

— Ничего, я тебя и такого неумёху люблю.

— Сказал человек, который не может собрать кровать из «Икеи»!

— Это удар ниже пояса!

— Стас! Ну, Стас, не дуйся, я… А!

— Попался, рыжий! Ну всё, никуда ты от меня не денешься. — Стас крепко обнял завалившегося на него андроида.

— Да я и не пытался. — Дэн привычно чмокнул человека в щёку, после чего, хитро прищурившись, продолжил уже куда менее целомудренно.

Кто бы Стасу сказал пару лет назад!


End file.
